1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a motor such as a single-phase claw pole motor or the like and a motor control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general single-phase claw pole motor, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-104442, includes a stator and a rotor rotatably installed in the stator. The stator includes an upper core including a plurality of downward claw poles formed along a circumferential direction, a lower core including a plurality of upward claw pole formed along the circumferential direction, and a coil wound in the circumferential direction.
In more detail, the cores and the coil are configured to alternately arrange the upward claw poles and the downward claw poles in the circumferential direction and to insert the coil into the cores.
However, for example, in a case in which a skew angle is formed in an axial direction at the stator, the stator may be formed by stacking stator elements formed by combining the cores and coil described above in the axial direction.
In this case, referring to an upper view of FIG. 7 as an example, when one side of a contact surface between an upper stator element and a lower stator element is a north pole and the other side is a south pole, a short circuit occurs between these stator elements.
From this, referring to a lower view of FIG. 7 as an example, the stator elements are stacked by interposing an insulator between the stator elements.
However, in the configuration described above, the insulator interposed between the stator elements may be an obstacle to miniaturizing the motor or manufacturing costs may be increased due to the insulator.